The invention relates to a shaving razor that conforms to the surface being shaved.
Shaving razors typically have straight cutting edges, while the surfaces being shaved having varying degrees of flatness or curvature and varying abilities to deform to provide a flat surface for the straight edge of the razor. Shaving an area of the body with pronounced curvature, e.g., an ankle or knee, using a razor having a straight cutting edge results in a localized area of contact. This requires repeated strokes to shave the entire area, and causes a high stress concentration at the localized area of contact, which can increase the possibility of a nick or cut at that area.